koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Zhang Jiao
Zhang Jue (onyomi: Chō Kaku) is the leader of the infamous Yellow Turbans, the army fighting for a religious sect known as the Way of Peace. Accompanied by his brothers Zhang Liang and Zhang Bao, he began a rebellion against the corrupt and indifferent Han Dynasty. Their struggle forms the basis of the Three Kingdoms era. Dynasty Warriors prefers to use the alternative reading of the character "Jue", hence his name is Zhang Jiao for this franchise. He is sixtieth place out of sixty-two characters in Gamecity's Dynasty Warriors 7 character popularity poll; he placed sixty-ninth in the Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends popularity poll. The latest poll for the eighth installment puts him in eighty-third. Role in Games :"The people have shown their support for the new age! We shall not fall to the dregs of a dying empire!" ::~~Zhang Jiao Dynasty Warriors Zhang Jiao is a talented scholar who could become appointed with a court position. Dismayed with his wasted talent, a mystic visited him and gives him a mystical book called The Way of Peace. Zhang Jiao reads its contents and masters its sorcery within a short time. Discontent with the despot Han Dynasty, Zhang Jiao makes a radical notion to tear down the current government and gathers a group of sympathetic followers to his aid. He dubs his followers his "children" and works with his brothers to spread their teachings. Unless players are playing his scenario, the Han imperial forces band together under He Jin and put an end to Zhang Jiao and his brothers. Zhang Jiao's only appearance in Dynasty Warriors 2 is at the Yellow Turban Rebellion, in which he leads his followers and dies attempting to overthrow the Han. Dynasty Warriors 3 has him play a similar role to his last appearance, though the player must defeat him three times during the battle. In his story in Dynasty Warriors 3: Xtreme Legends, he attempts to rekindle his faith in himself, as well as his follower's faith in him, as they set off for the "Promised Land". They avoid religious persecution by the Han Empire, and Zhang Jiao is constantly defending themselves from Han loyalists. After they flee from He Jin's group, Zhang Jiao quells bandit uprisings started by men claiming to be Yellow Turbans. Regaining faith in himself, they defeat their pursuers, Yuan Shao and Liu Bei. They sail by sea to Jing Province, where they are offered shelter by Liu Biao. Unfortunately, Liu Biao's hospitality is only a guise; under the direction of Sun Jian, Liu Biao ambushes the Yellow Turban army at night and forces the pilgrims to flee once more; this time, Sun Jian is routed and Liu Biao is killed in their struggle. Cao Cao organizes a cooperative effort with Yuan Shao, Liu Bei and Sun Jian to defeat the Yellow Turbans at sea, resulting in the deaths of all the regional lords but Liu Bei. To restore the Han to their former glory, the last loyalist recruits Zhuge Liang and they attack Zhang Jiao at Yi Ling. Zhang Jiao is equally determined to have him and his followers meet their goal and slays Liu Bei to get pass. The Yellow Turbans arrive at the Promised Land but find that the Nanman people and Zhuge Liang obstruct their path. After their final confrontation, all of their oppressors are gone and the Yellow Turbans are free to enjoy peace. His story mode in Dynasty Warriors 4 is a straight forward suppression of the other forces. He may choose to rout Zhu Jun and Huangfu Song, but his challengers remain relatively the same as before. Weakening his competition to make way for Heaven, the Yellow Turbans face all of their challengers and Lu Bu in one final showdown. Clearing the land of their presence leads to a new land of peace under Zhang Jiao. His Legend Mode in the Xtreme Legends expansion details the Yellow Turbans' last stand. Surrounded on both sides by the Allied Forces, Zhang Jiao decides to tip the odds of battle into their favor by saving his followers personally. Their enemies emerge from various gates on the map, and Zhang Jiao is given the task to seal them before too many enemy officers arrive. Once he beats the enemy commander, the Han is destroyed and the Yellow Turbans can create their future for the land. One of Zhang Jiao's main objectives in Dynasty Warriors 5 is to convert people to his wondrous religion, The Way of Peace. He and his brothers convince skeptics by using various magical feats to dazzle their observers. He wants to replace the Han Empire with his philosophy and have the entire land unified under the same faith. When Dong Zhuo attacks his "children", Zhang Jiao counters the tyrant at Xi Liang. Defeating Dong Zhuo, it isn't long before Yuan Shao invades his followers at Ji Province. He rescues the Yellow Turbans and decides to "reform" Yuan Shao's remaining followers. With more followers at his side, he decides to head south and reeducate the "savages" in Nan Zhong. He slays Meng Huo and gains a vast majority of the Naman tribe as his followers. He Jin and the Han forces gather to suppress the Yellow Turbans, and they confront one another at Ji Province. During the battle, Zhang Jiao can convert Cao Cao and Sun Jian to follow his faith, cutting He Jin's army in half. Dong Zhuo, in an effort to establish his paradise, also reappears to stop them. With all of the regional lords opposing him killed, Zhang Jiao's followers comply with his order to lower their arms. The Han Dynasty is vanquished and a new land of peace is lead by the Yellow Turbans. In the Xtreme Legends expansion, Zhang Jiao shares his Legend Mode with Pang Tong and Zuo Ci. A year before the Yellow Turban Rebellion takes place, the three men compete to obtain the mystical book, The Way of Peace. When he wins the competition, he bids his followers to rejoice for him obtaining the mystical book. He preaches that the book will quicken Heaven's teachings across the land. He also serves as the boss of the Lou Sang Village stage which Liu Bei, Guan Yu,and Zhang Fei must fight to save the village. Zhang Jiao continues to act as the leader of the Yellow Turban Rebellion and is slain in every character's scenario in Dynasty Warriors 6. In Lu Bu's Musou Mode, he puts aside his differences with Dong Zhuo to revive both of them from beyond the grave. They both desire to kill Lu Bu, and they eventually work together with the other regional lords to end the menace. He is among the many slain in Lu Bu's ending. Mainly appearing during the Yellow Turban Rebellion scenario in Dynasty Warriors 7, Zhang Jiao offers cryptic prophecies and foretells an era of war already descending on their age. He attempts to individually tell the fortune of each person who defeats him as his way of getting the last laugh against his oppressors. While Sun Jian and Liu Bei let him say his final piece, a detached Xiahou Dun loses patience and cuts him down in the middle of his death speech. When Zhang Jiao dies, he falls to the ground and his corpse magically burns away. His first Legendary Battle lets players fight as his side of the same conflict featured in Story Mode. His second Legendary Battle takes place after the Yellow Turbans Rebellion. Zhang Jiao decides to travel through the mountains to spread the teachings of the Way of Peace. He proves its merit to a disbelieving Zhong Hui and offers to cure Guo Huai's illness. Zhang Jiao extends his teachings to the passing Guan Suo and Bao Sanniang, but the maiden of the duo strongly states her refusal to him. The Xtreme Legends expansion has Zhang Jiao star in the first Hero Scenario. Having gathered a massive amount of followers with his preaching, the Yellow Turbans become a threat to the Han Dynasty. Dong Zhuo leads an army to suppress the rebels and gradually succeeds in halting their movements. Zhang Jiao leads his followers to repel the Han commander and simultaneously has the option to punish the bandits who pillage the nearby villagers. Converting to the bandits to join them upon their defeat, Zhang Jiao and the Yellow Turbans eventually stave off the Han army together. Dynasty Warriors Next has players fight Zhang Jiao during the first chapter at Jinyang. He and his allies use sorcery to conjure pillars of fire in an attempt to protect the sanctums. The loss of their sanctums leaves their main camp wide open, forcing Zhang Jiao to rely on reinforcements to overwhelm the imperial forces. He is then confronted by Liu Bei who slays him with ease. Zhang Jiao is only playable in Conquest Mode. In Dynasty Warriors 8, Zhang Jiao's demise can be averted during Shu's Story Mode by protecting the peasants caught up in the Yellow Turban Rebellion. This causes the religious leader to reconsider his views and become an ally of Shu in later battles, aiding them against the likes of Dong Zhuo at Hulao Gate as well as the combined forces of Wei and Wu at Fan Castle. The Xtreme Legends expansion gives him a new scenario which details his services under Liu Bei following Shu's hypothetical route. Accompanying Zuo Ci, he aids the isolated Shu army at Runan and helps them repel the swarming forces of Wei. Winning the battle, both sorcerers are praised by Liu Bei and pledge their future to serving Shu. Warriors Orochi Before Warriors Orochi, Zhang Jiao worked with the Mystic army to bring down the escaped prisoner of the mystical realm, Orochi, at Hinokawa. Though they failed to bring him back to the Mystic realm, he continues to be a part of the resistance army. He joins forces with Okuni, Sakon and Xiao Qiao. When Nobunaga defeats them, he joins the Samurai forces. He constantly preaches that Orochi is the devil, which is not exactly an inaccurate description, and urges anyone who will listen to rise up against the Serpent King. In Warriors Orochi 2, Zhang Jiao appears at the beginning of the Samurai story, where he is attacked by Dong Zhuo. Zhang Jiao struggles to lead the frightened Yellow Turban army against Dong Zhuo, but he and his followers are ultimately saved by Sakon and Fu Xi's combined efforts. He joins Sakon's forces in gratitude. He shares his dream mode with Pang Tong and Zuo Ci as the three sorcerers pit themselves against the ninjas. His personal achievement is eliminating Kunoichi's whirlwinds. Continuing to inspire the Yellow Turbans in the third installment, Zhang Jiao leads them to the desolate Guangzong and establishes a capital for them. Under his command, the rebels live peacefully as an independent power. When Sima Yi and company barge into their territory looking for a "girl in a box", the Yellow Turbans mistake them as outlaws aiming to take their leader's life and try to prevent their advance. On the other hand Zhang Jiao is more than willing to listen to them and agrees to their request to free Gracia from her prison. Stating that heaven commands him to act, Zhang Jiao lends his strengths to them thereafter. In the DLC Stage Sermon at Koshi Castle (the site of the showdown against Susano'o), Zhang Jiao works to convert demons to the Way of Peace, only to fail comically thanks to Susano'o's dispelling. Character Information Personality Zhang Jiao portrayed as a magician with a rather ridiculous manner of speech. He is known to frequently mention the word "Heaven" during his over the top speeches. He seeks to remove the Han leadership he views as corrupt and abusive of their positions, who heavily tax and abuse the peasants they have been charged with serving. In his more recent appearances, he's a manic zealot who takes a paternal attitude toward his followers. His eccentric manner often irritates others, and his belief that he is the vassal of the Gods makes him look down on those opposing him. Character Symbolism In the Japanese version of Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires, Zhang Jiao is given the nickname of "Miracle Sorcerer" while the English version changes it to "The Teacher of the Way of Peace". As a dominant ruler in Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires, he calls his five greatest warriors the "Five Envoys". The Asian name for Zhang Jiao's Level 11 weapon is directly named after his teachings, Way of Peace. While the original book with the teachings has been lost, the version most people are familiar with is the one taught in conjunction with the Five Bushel sect. A person would first need to confess their crimes and then, through the use of incantations and prayer, they would drink blessed water and be cleansed. Stating that such a ceremony purified their followers of ill fortune and that natural disasters were being caused by improper government rulings, both parties were allowed to collect their fanatic followers. Zhang Jiao was considered a grand teacher of the craft and was known primarily as a healer. His actual belief for sparking rebellion, however, has been debated. His second weapon takes its namesake from an immortal from the southern lands. Zhang Jiao's original weapon names in Dynasty Warriors 6 all center on fire with religious undertones: Fire God (Standard), Fire Retribution (Skill), Fire Heaven (Strength). His skill chart also draws a yinyang circle, a reference to Taoism and the influences it was said to have for the Yellow Turban Rebellion. Voice Actors *Dennis Falt - Dynasty Warriors 2 (English) *Doug Stone - Dynasty Warriors 4~8, Warriors Orochi series; first and second games only (English-uncredited) *Claus Brockmeyer - Dynasty Warriors 3~4 (German-uncredited) *Fu Shuang - Dynasty Warriors 3 (Chinese) *Jang Gwang - Dynasty Warriors 2 (Korean) *Song Joon Seok - Dynasty Warriors 3~5 (Korean) *Yasuhiko Kawazu - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) Quotes :See also: Zhang Jiao/Quotes *"I invite all of those to join me in the path to restoring the land and bring the people together! Witness the miracle and behold the power of the Way of Peace!" *"Advance, comrades, and bring judgment to those who do not fear the gods!" *"Comrades! We must strike down those would turn their backs on the Heavens!" *"O gods in Heaven! Hear my prayer and bring calm to this troubled land!" *"The people have shown their support for the new age! We shall not fall to the dregs of a dying empire!" *"The children of the Yellow Turban are carrying out the will of Heaven!" *"You shall not be able to resist the will of Heaven forever!" *"Do not give in! Do not waver! Fight for the new era of peace!" *"You've really got to learn some patience! You'll not get anywhere stirring up the common folk like that. Don't go depending on flashy tricks. Take your time. Go and talk with people." :"There is truth in your words. But without one to light their path, the people will never move forward. I will guide my children of the Yellow Turban. And for that I require this book!" ::~~Pang Tong and Zhang Jiao; Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends *"I heard you can perform miracles. Show me right here, right now." :"How terribly rude! I am not here for your amusement." :"What a bore. I do not need to see any miracles then." :"Ohh... How sad... When you finally admit you need help, that will be a miracle in itself." ::~~Zhong Hui and Zhang Jiao; Dynasty Warriors 8 *"May the heavens watch over us!" :"May they bless our swords." ::~~''Zhang Jiao and Kenshin; Warriors Orochi'' *"Let's make things interesting." :"Begone embodiment of evil! You only bring degradation and conflict to this world!" ::~~Kotarō and Zhang Jiao; Warriors Orochi 2 *"Zhang Jiao, you're always going on and on about miracles... But I don't believe a word of it! If you really can bring forth miracles, then show me one right now!" :"You poor, poor man... Miracles only appear to those who believe! One who does not trust in the heavens will never be able to see them!" ::~~Masamune and Zhang Jiao; Warriors Orochi 3 Gameplay :See also: Zhang Jiao/Movesets‎‎ Dynasty Warriors 7 Zhang Jiao is affiliated with the shaman rod in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , : Levitates into the air and is encased in a flaming aura; attacks are temporarily imbued with fire. :Musou - Miracle of Earth (地の奇跡よ!): : Swings his staff into the air several times to create a fireball to slam it into the ground. :Alternate Musou - Miracle of Heaven (天の奇跡よ!): R1 + : Creates a huge fireball, causes it to explode which summons a rain of fire. Classified as a Multi-strike Musou in Next and used in Warriors Orochi 3. ;Dynasty Warriors Next :Speed Musou - Mental: Tap both sides of screen: Conjures a controllable fireball while levitating, then causes it to detonate at the end of the attack. ;Warriors Orochi 3 : , : Conjures a sudden burst on the ground while hovering in mid-air. :R1: Hovers in the air while enshrouded in flames. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Heals own injuries before conjuring a sudden bolt of lightning to stun enemies. Dynasty Warriors 8 Zhang Jiao keeps the same moveset from the last expansion title, but also gains additional attacks to his repertoire of techniques. :EX Attack 2 (Xtreme Legends only): , , , , , : Conjures a fiery shockwave that immobilizes foes within range. Works best when preliminary charge attack connects against a large crowd of enemies. :Aerial Musou - Miracle of Fire (炎の奇跡よ!): , : Conjures several balls of fire that produce three large pillars of flames momentarily. :Awakening Musou: Triggers multiple explosions while numerous fireballs rain down on the area. He ends the assault by conjuring a bigger explosion that sends out waves of energy. The extended version causes the rain of fireballs to stop while he levitates in the air creating even more eruptions along the way, summoning three burning pillars near the end. Weapons :See also: Zhang Jiao/Weapons Dynasty Warriors 8 Zhang Jiao still uses the shaman rod as his default weapon in this title. Historical Information Zhang Jue was the leader of the upstart Yellow Turbans, and had two younger brothers, Zhang Bao and Zhang Liang. He lived in the district of Julu during the later part of the Han Dynasty. It is rumored that he a sorcerer and was a follower of Taoism. Giving himself the title of "Great Teacher", he led the Yellow Turban Rebellion along with his younger brothers Zhang Bao and Zhang Liang in a campaign called "The Way of Heaven", or "The Way of Peace". He named himself "General of Heaven", and Zhang Bao and Zhang Liang "General of the Earth" and "General of People", respectively. The Yellow Turbans claimed to be Taoists, and rebelled against the Han because of the high taxes placed against them. They conquered much in the early years of the rebellion, but when the Han sent out the call commanding all loyalists to rise against the rebellion, the lack of ability of his generals showed. The Yellow Turbans however, were still a strong threat until the death of Zhang Jue; when, due to a lack of a good leader, it imploded on itself. It is said that Zhang Jue is the grandson of the founder of the Tianshi Dao (Celestial Masters) Sect of Taoism, Zhang Daoling. Zhang Jue died in 184 AD of unknown causes. Romance of the Three Kingdoms The Way of Peace :"This book is the '''Way of Peace'. With the aid of these volumes, you can convert and rescue mankind. But you must be single-minded, or rest assure, you will greatly suffer." :::―A mystic after handing Zhang Jue the Way of Peace. Zhang Jue, a medical scholar, was the brother of three, whose siblings included Zhang Liang and Zhang Bao. He had failed a provincial-level examination from the corrupt Han government and went to gather medicinal herbs at a hill. One day, he met an emerald-eyed mystic with a youthful face who carried a wooden staff. The ancient mystic put a book of three volumes in Zhang Jue's hands, and said, "This book, is the ''Way of Peace. With the aid of these volumes, you can convert and rescue mankind. But you must be single-minded, or rest assure, you will greatly suffer." After introducing himself as the Taoist sage Zhuang Zi, the stranger disappeared in the wind. Gathering the Rebels After reading the books constantly many times over, Zhang Jue learned various sorcery like calling forth rain and summoning high winds. Throughout the land, he became known as "Master of the Millennium", and around the end of 179 AD, a pestilence terrorized the land. He proclaimed himself as "Great and Worthy Teacher", distributing medicinal potions and charms to afflicted commoners. Soon more than five hundred followed Zhang Jue, and the Teacher taught them how to write and recite charms. The company traveled much, and new followers joined wherever they went, until Zhang Jue had thirty-six groups ranging in size from six to ten thousand people, under thirty-six chiefs. He ordered the phrase "new cycle" to be written on every outer gate of every house, and Zhang Jue was hailed throughout the provinces. Ma Yuanyi, a trusted follower, was ordered Feng Xu, a eunuch, to secretly work in the Han court for Zhang Jue. Zhang Jue asked his brothers, "Popular support is the hardest thing to win. Today the people favor us. Why waste this chance to seize the realm for ourselves?" The Yellow Turban Rebellion Zhang Jue soon had yellow banners and apparel readied, and set a date for his future rebellion. Then, he sent another of his followers, Tang Zhou, to inform the secret agent Feng Xu, but Tang Zhou soon returned and shared the news that Ma Yuanyi had been beheaded, and Feng Xu had been jailed. Shocked, Zhang Jue mustered all his followers, titled himself General of Heaven and his brothers General of the Earth and General of Men, and spoke in wide to all of his men. "Han's fated end is near. A new sage is due to appear. Let one and all obey Heaven and follow the true cause so that we may rejoice in the millennium." Everywhere in the land, commoners bound yellow turbans to their heads and followed Zhang Jue, nearly half-a-million in number. Imperial troops scattered whenever they heard the Yellow Turbans were coming. Zhang Jue later leads an attack at Guangzhong, but is successfully countered by Lu Zhi. The next time Zhang Jue is mentioned in the novel is when Zhu Jun, a Han commander, receives a letter detailing Huangfu Song's discovery of the Great Teacher's death in battle. The Rebellion was quelled before the next year ended. Gallery __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Other Characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters